


The World's Greatest

by fringybitch



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Coffee, M/M, as in. our main character's too dumb to know how to make it, at least it isnt like. anal fisting or something, he laughs and our second character just goes PP UP!, he makes coffee. he tries to drink it. he hates it, i mean. couldve been worse, so. as any sensible millennial. he googles it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringybitch/pseuds/fringybitch
Summary: “You’ve never made coffee before… for me.” Matt smiled, turning his head back at Tom. “You made some for yourself as well. I hope you do realize… this is the gayest thing you’ve done in a while.”“It’s just coffee! Bean juice, if you will.”“Tom… Oh, I sure will.”
Kudos: 5





	The World's Greatest

**Author's Note:**

> the usual rpf stuff, don't tell t*m sc*tt or m*tt gr*y that i wrote this, yadda yadda. just pretend it's an eddsworld fanfic or some shit. they do have m*tt/t*m too right

The clock on the wall was ticking almost inaudibly, but everything was quiet enough that Tom had no problem hearing it. He took a quick glance at it, before reaching his hand for the cabinet, opening it slowly so as to not make any noise.

“_ 7:11 _," he whispered. “Ish. These clocks are never too accurate anyway.”

The alarm in Tom's and Matt's bedroom was supposed to sound at 7:30 AM, as it did every morning. Frankly, it was set way too early, but that was only because Matt was not at all the type to rush in order to get ready for the day; he much preferred to assign himself some time for everything, from having his breakfast to the occasional “another five minutes" when unwilling to get out of bed.

Tom nearly always woke up just a bit before the alarm started beeping, and he found it funny how, somehow, he'd gotten more used to it than Matt – despite already having a few alarms set up about five minutes apart every morning, it wasn't rare that Tom would have to wake Matt up anyway. And when _ he _ did it, Matt always liked to point out how it was countless times nicer than the obnoxious beeping of the clock on the nightstand.

Tom had a feeling that this was going to be one of those mornings: the kind of morning when Tom snuck back into the bedroom to wake Matt up after the alarms failed to, his hand gently shaking Matt's shoulder, a sleepy gaze of Matt's heartwarming brown eyes meeting with Tom's for a brief moment before Matt rubbed his eyes and squinted at the light.

Except, this time, Tom had an idea. _ Coffee. _

Because, god damn it, if there was one thing Matt loved in the morning – almost as much as seeing Tom radiating with energy in front of him, already woken up and ready to start the day – it was the refreshing smell of the coffee he liked making for himself in the morning.

Tom wasn’t the kind to drink coffee. He'd tried it before, and Matt sometimes tried to make him a cup of coffee too, but it would always just remain full as Tom gave up after a single sip. It didn't mean Tom didn't enjoy seeing Matt drinking coffee every morning, though; to say Matt looked adorable with his messy bedhead and his mug in his hand was an understatement.

Tom grabbed one of the pre-ground coffee packs from the cabinet, glancing for a few seconds over whatever was written on its shiny packaging. With the smallest bit of hesitation, he fiddled with it in his hands. “This must be the one he uses,” he thought to himself. “It's just coffee, anyway.”

He put the pack of coffee down, looking for Matt's mug which he knew had to be somewhere on the counter. As soon as he found it, he smiled, turning it around and looking at the blue text on it as if he didn't already know what it said.

Matt's coffee mug was special. Not because it was bought from some important place on some holiday far, far away from home, or because it cost a lot of money, but rather because of what it meant. It was a small memory from a few Christmases ago, a simple, cliché gift from Tom, something to remind him of _ them _.

“The World's Greatest Matt", it read, and Tom still remembered how Matt laughed when he first read that, complaining about how simple and uncreative it sounded. But Matt kept the mug, and it quickly became the only one he'd drink his coffee from in the morning. It still made Tom smile whenever they'd sit at the kitchen table, having breakfast together, and he'd glance at Matt taking small, impatient sips of his overly hot coffee.

_ The world's greatest, _ indeed.

However, the wall clock in the kitchen was still ticking, waking Tom up from his thoughts.

“Okay, so… how the hell does he do this?”

Tom realized with embarrassment that he had never actually made coffee before. And the worst part was, whenever he watched Matt use the coffee maker that he'd had since his college days, Tom never _ really _ paid attention to the steps Matt followed in order to brew the coffee. ( _ He had an excuse, though, _ Tom told himself. _ Matt was cuter than any damn coffee machine.) _

It took about two minutes for Tom to take his phone out of his pocket and quickly type his question on Google, and a few more adding pre-ground coffee from the pack, along with enough water for roughly two mugs, to the coffee maker. He glanced once again at the wall clock.

“_ 7:20. _ He didn't wake up yet… right?” he questioned himself. “No, he would've come over here,” he mumbled once more before finally hitting the “Go" button.

Tom stared quietly at the drips of coffee slowly sliding through the filter and into the coffee pot, tapping his fingers against the counter impatiently. He grabbed a random, plain white mug he'd found somewhere in a cabinet, along with Matt's mug, and as soon as the coffee was finished, he cautiously poured it out of the coffee pot and into the mugs, with a proud grin on his face.

He then added some milk to his own coffee, in an attempt to make it somewhat tolerable, along with enough sugar for both – more for his coffee, less for Matt’s, of course, knowing Matt liked his coffee with as little sugar as possible. He carefully grabbed the hot mugs and headed towards their bedroom, walking on his tiptoes so as not to make any noise that could wake Matt up.

Tom made his way to the nightstand, where he put down the two mugs of coffee as quietly as he could. He sat down at the left edge of the bed, right next to Matt, watching how he was still snoring… refusing to let the morning light wake him up just yet.

Matt's head was facing the small nightstand on the left, letting one side of his face bathe in the gentle light of the morning sun. Through Tom's eyes, Matt looked perfect. The messy, dark curls of his hair contrasted beautifully with his glowing skin, and the little blemishes and imperfections on his face only made him more unique from everybody else. Perfect.

The world's greatest.

Tom looked over at the clock on the nightstand, the numbers glowing in a dim green shade off of the screen. _ 7:28, _ it read. Not wanting to be interrupted by the alarm beeping, Tom turned the clock off completely, and he turned to Matt once again, slightly leaning in towards him. He put his hand on Matt's shoulder, ever so slightly shaking it, trying to see if Matt would rouse himself from as little as that. He didn't quite wake up, but his snoring stopped.

Leaning in closer to Matt's face, Tom simply couldn't help leaving a small kiss against his forehead, a gentle, feather-light touch of his lips against Matt's soft skin. Because Matt was beautiful, more so in the morning than any other time, and he looked so pure and peaceful when sleeping that Tom couldn't think of him as anything less than gorgeous.

“Matt…” Tom whispered close to his ear. “Matt, wake up, I have something for you.” He shook Matt's shoulder once again, expecting him to open his eyes. “Wake up, baby…”

Tom looked back at Matt's face, his thumb slowly trailing at Matt’s lips. Wanting to kiss him more than ever, wanting to feel Matt's adorable gasp if he were to wake up right as their lips touched. Wanting to see just how Matt would react, if the first thing he saw in the morning was Tom, with his eyes closed, plump lips against his own. Wanting to show his love once more to the man he’d been with for so long now.

Tom slid his hand against Matt’s cheek, feeling the days-old stubble growing on his face. Tom smiled, knowing what Matt would go on about when waking up. That he was a mess, and he should quickly get out of bed and shave, and that in no way was he as pretty as Tom thought he was. How absurd, how utterly wrong for Matt not to call himself beautiful. Even after all this time together, Matt still couldn’t comprehend how Tom could see him as perfect. And yet, his beauty stole Tom's breath away every time.

The moment Matt moved his own hand up to his face, Tom realized he had finally awakened. Tom moved back, looking at Matt with wonder in his eyes, as if he’d just seen him for the first time in his life and was falling in love with him all over again.

Trying to adjust to the light of the new day, Matt squinted, attempting to see more clearly how Tom was gazing at him with a delightful smile on his face. God, he loved the way the gentle rays of sunlight were shining through the window blinds, bouncing off of Tom’s face, bringing out the sheer beauty of him that was even stronger than before… Tom was _ beautiful. _

“What…” Matt mumbled with a raspy voice. “Did I… sleep through the alarms again or…” He rubbed his eyes with his palms, blinking a couple of times before looking up and down at the man smiling in front of him.

“No, I just… made you coffee.”

Matt looked over at the nightstand with a confused look on his face, suddenly noticing his own mug with the corner of his eye. “The World’s Greatest Matt.” The pleasant smell in the room seemed to prove what Tom had just said, too.

“You’ve never made coffee before… for me_ . _ ” He pointed his finger towards the mug with the blue writing on it, noticing how there was also another white one next to it. He smiled, turning his head back at Tom. “You made some for yourself as well. I hope you do realize… this is the gayest thing you’ve done in a _ while. _”

“It’s just coffee! _ Bean juice, _ if you will.”

“Tom… Oh, I sure will.” Matt couldn't even get his thought out, because of the sweet giggle leaving his own mouth. “Tom, you know what you look like? That heart eyes emoji.”

Tom cracked up with laughter, his shoulders gently shaking. “Just… just take the damn coffee.”

“Bean juice," Matt corrected him, as Tom handed him the mug. Matt nudged the blanket out of the way, moving over to the edge of the bed next to Tom. “So, how many Google searches did it take to…” he said as he finally took a sip from the coffee Tom made him, “to make this?”

“Oh, shut up,” Tom snorted as he started laughing once again, to Matt's delight.

“Seriously.”

Tom raised his index finger with an ironic smile on his face, answering “one”. He confidently grabbed his own coffee and took a sip, but he immediately pulled the mug away from his mouth, making a silly face and bursting into a giggle after he forcefully gulped down the small bit of coffee he'd just tried to drink.

“Nope. No, nope, no, I still don’t like coffee. I thought that maybe I’d like it now, but…” Tom immediately put the nearly full mug of coffee back on the nightstand, before shaking his head disapprovingly, unable to stop giggling. “Nuh-uh.”

And, in a weird way, Tom's dumb laughter filling their room seemed to make Matt's heart skip a beat - and as silly as it might've been, he kept staring at Tom, following his every move with his eyes, admiring the man whose lips curled into the familiar grin he so dearly loved.

_ And he was cuter than ever, _ Matt told himself.

“You know what, Tom?”

“Hm?” Tom looked over at Matt, waiting for him to continue.

“You’re beautiful.”

Tom smiled. “Not the response I expected for making you coffee.”

“It’s just, you’re much more beautiful in the morning,” Matt replied as he put his half-empty mug down. Tom took a moment to think about what Matt had just said, and he finally muttered out a reply.

“Am I?”

The entire atmosphere changed faster than either of them had expected, and Matt’s hand was already on Tom’s cheek, caressing it, his thumb trailing at the corner of Tom’s mouth. Tom felt like he was about to melt when Matt’s brown eyes met with his in a deep gaze, radiating with love. “You have no idea.”

The closer Matt leaned in towards him and the closer they were to one another, the faster Tom’s heart was beating, and the heavier his breath became. Tom was stuck between the choices of stopping him or simply going along - but looking into Matt’s eyes, suddenly glowing with love, he finally decided upon those three words he knew Matt adored when they came from him.

“I love you.”

They both closed their eyes, and when Matt’s lips pressed slowly against Tom’s, he gasped, and he kissed Matt back in a burst of passion, his hands now sliding against Matt's neck and down towards his chest, tugging at his T-shirt. Pulling back from the sweet kiss, Tom took a deep breath, followed by a quiet chuckle, mouth agape as if he'd lost his words. “You’d think that… that after being with you for so long, I’d be able to see these coming.”

Matt leaned back in, whispering softly. “Never.”

With another sweet touch of their lips and one brief thought in his mind, Tom almost wanted to, quite literally, laugh this off and stop it. It _ was _silly, after all, and perhaps it was just a bit too early in the morning for this. However, Matt’s sudden excitement barely gave him time to think - his tongue slid in freely through Tom’s parted lips, savouring the taste of his mouth with an obvious impatience, his arm wrapped around Tom's waist hinting at the fact that he wanted more.

“Do we even have time?” Tom asked through the sighs he left out when he pulled away once more. “Won't you finish your coffee? While it's hot?”

“We have time, of course we do. Also, you're hotter.”

“You couldn't have been more cliché, Matt.”

“Says the one who's just made me coffee,” Matt responded. And after one kiss, and another, and _ another _, Tom had no choice but to go along, letting his worries disappear and his desire take over.

It grew from sweet, gentle pecks on the lips to some sort of sloppy, hot mess of teeth and tongue, almost too quickly, but it didn’t matter. They were so comfortable with one another, they became entirely oblivious to anything but the rush of excitement they'd get when their skin touched, when their lips pressed together into one more loving kiss. Neither of them seemed satisfied enough, however, and Tom could easily tell by Matt's subtle tug at the collar of his dark red T-shirt that he was eager to take this further.

“Let me… take it off,” Matt pleaded between kisses, and the way Tom teased him and wouldn’t let him do it only made Matt more impatient. “Please, Tom…”

Tom eventually gave in, letting Matt finally take off the only piece of clothing standing in the way of him and Tom’s light, beautiful skin. And it was softer than velvet, and it had already become so familiar, but he couldn’t get enough of the feeling. He wanted, no, he _ needed _to admire the sight, to relish the feeling of Tom’s body against his fingertips, to trail his lips across every single inch of Tom’s skin, to watch the flushed look on Tom’s face and the waves of pleasure washing over him with every touch.

Tom was _ beautiful _, and the mere thought of that was enough for Matt to pick up the pace, knowing they’d soon enough get what they both wanted.

Matt’s lips slid down from Tom's quivering lips to the crook of his neck, greedily kissing it and biting carefully at his skin, sucking along his collarbone, leaving marks behind wherever he'd kissed; he smiled to himself when he felt Tom's breathing becoming heavier by the second. Tom's lips parted, as if waiting for Matt's warm, playful tongue to take over once again, messily roaming his mouth, sloppily moving along with his own tongue - and when Matt's palms roamed Tom's chest, and his kisses trailed along his jaw and back up to Tom's lips, a quiet whimper leaving the back of Tom's throat made Matt all the more greedy.

“I like this… a lot." Tom said with a quiet, shaky voice as soon as Matt pulled away, closing his eyes and letting Matt mark his skin with passionate kisses. As he always did.

“I know,” Matt quickly replied. “I know what you love.”

The sound of the sloppy kiss that followed was enough to make Tom sigh in pleasure once more, and Matt loved it. They both did. 

“Matt, do we actually have time to…”

Matt pulled away, raising his head. “We do, I'll just skip breakfast…” He looked into Tom’s eyes, his hand lightly brushing over Tom’s shoulder. “Don't worry.”

Tom's fingers slowly slipped through Matt's dark curls, gently pulling Matt’s head closer to his face, and Matt hummed in surprise when Tom kissed him once more. And when Tom finally let his back fall against their bed, Matt stared at him for a couple of seconds with a lustful look in his eyes, then leaned in towards him, sliding one of his hands across Tom's chest, glancing at the button of Tom’s jeans that he couldn't wait to see undone.

“Tom… you're beautiful.”

“Again, not what I expected for making you coffee,” Tom giggled out. “But I’ll take it.”


End file.
